Thrall
Szaman Wojownik Wróżbita GladiatorWładca Klanów |Zdrowie = 920469632 |Reakcja = (do ) (od ) |Przynależność = Klan Lodowego Wilka (dawniej) Ziemny Krąg Orgrimmar (dawniej) Durotar (dawniej) Horda (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Przywódca Ziemnego Kręgu Wódz wojenny Hordy (dawniej) Wódz klanu Lodowego Wilka (dawniej) |Lokacja = Orgrimmar ( - ) Deepholm ( ) Obóz Hordy pod Orgrimmarem ( ) Alternatywny Draenor ( ) Dalaran ) Nagrand (po ) |Status = Żyje |Rodzina = Rhakish (pradziadek ze strony matki) Garad (dziadek od strony ojca) i Geyah (babcia od strony ojca) Ga'nar (wujek) Fenris Wolfbrother (wujek) Kelkar (dziadek od strony ojca) ZuuraWarcraft: Legends Volume 4, strona 147 (babcia od strony matki) Durotan (ojciec) Ryal (teściowa) Hatock (kuzyn) Grotan (kuzyn) Skal (kuzyn) Draka (matka) Aggra (żona) Durak (syn)Ultimate Visual Guide, strona 116 - 117 |Mentorzy = Orgrim Doomhammer (mentor, przyjaciel i poprzedni Wódz wojenny) Drek'Thar (szamański mentor) Sierżant (trener gladiatorów) |Uczniowie = † (upadły uczeń) |Kompani = Snowsong (wilczy towarzysz) Grom Hellscream Cairne Bloodhoof Vol'jin Taretha Foxton (przybrana siostra) |Instancja = Oblężenie Orgrimmaru |Dubbing = Chris Metzen }} Thrall (pierwsze imię Go'el), syn Durotana (urodzony na przełomie lat 0 ADP, a 1 ADP), jest wodzem wojennym odbudowanej w duchu szamanistycznym Hordy i władcą czerwonej krainy Durotar w Kalimdorze. W World of Warcraft jest on przywódcą frakcyjnym poziomu ?? (Boss) przebywającym w Fortecy Grommasha w Dolinie Mądrości w orkowej stolicy Orgrimmar, jak również wewnątrz lochu w Twierdzy Durnholde w instancji Stare Pogórze Hillsbradzkie. Czasami go również można spotkać w fortecy Mag'har w Garadarze w Nagrandzie. Mówi on głosem Chrisa Metzena w Warcrafcie III i World of Warcraft. W niewydanej grze Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans był on dubbingowany przez Clancy'ego Browna (znanego z serii Nieśmiertelny). Biografia 'Młodość' Thrall jest synem Durotana, dawnego wodza klanu Lodowego Wilka oraz jego kobiety Draki, którego pierwotne imię brzmiało Go'el. Jego rodzice zostali wygnani krótko po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu przez Blackhanda i Radę Cienia. Jako dziecko został odnaleziony pośród zakrwawionych trupów swoich rodziców przez Aedelasa Blackmoore'a, dowódcy obozów internowania, w których byli przetrzymywani orkowie po Drugiej Wojnie. Blackmoore nadał mu imię "Thrall", które to słowo jest innym określeniem niewolnika w mowie ludzi. Blackmoore zabrał młodzika ze sobą do swego zamku, Fortecy Durnholde, gdzie wychował go na gladiatora - odznaczającego się dzikością orka, lecz również strategicznym intelektem człowieka. Był on wychowywany i uczony przez ludzką kobietę, zaprzyjaźnił się również z jej córką, Tarethą Foxton. Thrall okazał być się pojętnym uczniem i niezrównanym wojownikiem. Był sprytny, szybki i duży, nawet jak na standardy orka. Jednakże krzywdzące razy Blackmoore'a, który szafował nimi bardzo hojnie, rozpoczęły budzić w młodym orku gniew. Taretha rozpoczęła pisać do niego listy i w tajemnicy przysyłała do jego klatki książki, a Thrall jej odpisywał. W pewnym momencie zwierzył się, że pragnie uciec. Taretha wywołała zamieszanie na zamku, dzięki któremu Thrall mógł uciec ze swojej celi niezauważony. Spotkali się w jaskini na zewnątrz fortecy, gdzie Taretha wręczyła mu ekwipunek i zapasy. Następnie Thrall odszedł z Durnholde z nadzieją nie zobaczenia już nigdy tego miejsca. Jednakże Thrall został osaczony i zabrany do obozu internowania prowadzonego przez majora Lorina Remkę. To tam spotkał starego orka z płonącymi czerwonymi oczami imieniem Kelgar, który opowiedział mu o skażeniu Gul'dana i o tym, że dawne drogi były o wiele lepsze dla Hordy. Powiedział mu również, że jedyną osobą wciąż próbującą przezwyciężyć skażenie jest niepokonany Grom Hellscream, wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Gdy inny ork poinformował Thralla, że Blackmoore przybył do obozu w poszukiwaniu uciekiniera, Thrall po raz kolejny zbiegł i udał się na poszukiwanie Groma Hellscreama. 'Orkowie' thumb|Thrall w Warcraft III Po odnalezieniu wodza i dowiedzeniu swojej przydatności, Hellscream wziął Thralla pod swoje skrzydła, ucząc mowy orków oraz mówiąc mu, że, sądząc po postrzępionym ubraniu, które Thrall miał w plecaku, że jest on częścią wygnanego klanu Lodowego Wilka. Po spędzeniu pewnego czasu z Hellscreamem, Thrall zdecydował się odejść i wyruszyć na poszukiwanie swoich korzeni w Górach Alterac. Od śmierci z wyczerpania podczas wspinaczki uratowały Thralla Lodowe Wilki i zabrały do swego obozu. Tam spotkał się on z Drek'Tharem, który powiedział mu, że jest on synem wodza Lodowych Wilków. Po odnalezieniu swego miejsca w klanie, Drek'Thar nauczył Thralla dawnych dróg Hordy, jeszcze sprzed skażenia, a krótko potem Thrall stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu. Lodowy wilk imieniem Śnieżna Pieśń wybrał Thralla na swego towarzysza. Było to w czasie, gdy został on odesłany przez Drek'Thara i znalazł się w spokojnym miejscu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Tam miał on przejść swoją inicjację. W jednym z najważniejszych doznań duchowych swego życia, Thrall zaprzyjaźnił się z duchami Ziemi, Powietrza, Ognia, Wody i Dziczy. Tak oto stał się pierwszym nowym szamanem od czasu skażenia Hordy przez Gul'dana. Powrócił do obozu jako nowy ork i stał się w pełni świadomy dawnych dróg szamana i swego klanu, stawiając czoła swojej roli jako syna wodza. Była to ważna chwila, gdyż Thrall był pierwszym szamanem zaakceptowanym przez duchy od czasu Drek'Thara. To nie tylko oznaczało, że Thrall został wybrany, by być jednym z najwspanialszych szamanów w orczej historii, lecz również stanowiło omen, że duchy ostatecznie wybaczyły rasie orków alians z mocami demonów. Thrall stał się pierwszym z nowej generacji szamanów. Krótko potem do obozu zawitał obcy wędrowiec. Początkowo Thrall rozmawiał z nim po przyjacielsku, jednak przybysz wzbudził w nim gniew, oskarżając Lodowe Wilki o krycie się w górach. W gniewie i orczej dumie rosnącej w nim, Thrall poinformował obcego, że przyłączy się do Hellscreama oraz Wojennej Pieśni, by oblec obozy internowania. Przybysz określił Hellscreama jako "opanowanego przez demony marzyciela" i stwierdził, że ludzie nie są warci, by z nimi walczyć. Wyprowadzony z równowagi Thrall wyzwał obcego na pojedynek. Przybysz odrzucił swój płaszcz i odsłonił dobrze dopasowaną czarną zbroję płytową i potężny młot bojowy. Po krótkiej, lecz brutalnej walce, Thrall rozbroił przeciwnika, jednak został powstrzymany od zabicia go przez swoich pobratymców. Wtedy przybysz się wreszcie przedstawił jako Orgrim Doomhammer - Wojenny Wódz Hordy. Drek'Thar dostarczył mu wiadomość o powrocie syna Durotana. Wódz Wojenny zdecydował się sprowokować Thralla do walki, by przekonać się, czy modlitwy Drek'Thara były warte - i były. Thrall nie tylko był w stanie stawić czoła sile Doomhammera, lecz również go pokonał - rzecz, która wcześniej udała się tylko jednej osobie...ojcu Thralla. 'Wyzwolenie' thumb|Thrall w czasach [[Third War|Trzeciej Wojny]] Doomhammer uczynił Thralla swoim adiutantem i przedstawił strategię oswobodzenia obozowisk. Zgodnie z tym planem, Thrall przedostał się w przebraniu do wewnątrz obozów jako jeden z pogrążonych w letargu, złamanych więźniów, by tam uczynić pokaz swych szamańskich zdolności. Gdy pogrążeni w rozpaczy orkowie się odrodzili i przypomnieli sobie swoje dziedzictwo, szybko opanowali obozy. Taktyka ta sprawdziła się w stosunku do trzech pierwszych więzień. W czwartym Thrall został łatwo zidentyfikowany, więc trzeba było użyć siły i mocy szamańskich Thralla, by oswobodzić obóz. Piąty był jeszcze lepiej przygotowany - rycerze z Durnholde stacjonowali we wszystkich pozostałych obozach, więc w każdym zaatakowanym obozie orkowie napotykali się na silny opór. Podczas oblężenia jednego z nich, obecnie jest to przyczółek Hordy w Hammerfall na Wyżynach Arathiańskich, Doomhammer został zabity, przebity od tyłu przez lancę rycerza. Ostatnimi siłami przekazał on Thrallowi swą czarną zbroję i młot bojowy, jak również nazwał go Wodzem Wojennym Hordy. Pierwszym krokiem Thralla jako Wodza Wojennego był atak na Durnholde, by zniszczyć cały system obozów internowania. W tajemnicy spotkał się z Tarethą, prosząc ją o opuszczenie twierdzy wraz ze swą rodziną, lecz ta odmówiła wierząc, że nie dojdzie do bitwy. Przerażony Blackmoore odkrył jej zniknięcie (jakiś czas wcześniej poślubił ją, z czego Taretha nigdy nie była szczęśliwa). Gdy Thrall stanął u bram Durnholde z Hordą za swymi plecami, spotkał się z pijanym Blackmoorem, prosząc o pokojowe negocjacje, by zapobiec niepotrzebnemu rozlewowi krwi. Blackmoore był targany emocjami - od fascynacji wzrostem mocy Thralla przez gniew z powodu jego żądań po żal z powodu zdrady. Prosząc jeszcze raz Blackmoore'a o poddanie, by uniknąć śmierci, pan na Durnholde dał mu odpowiedź... rzucając odciętą głowę Tarethy Foxton krzycząc, że tak się rozprawia ze zdrajcami. Thralla owładnęły gniew i żal, a żywioły emanowały jego furią. Wydał rozkaz do ataku. Podczas oblężenia, Thrall dogonił Blackmoore'a w tajemnym tunelu i rzucił miecz pod nogi zdradzieckiego człowieka. Blackmoore dostatecznie już wytrzeźwiał, by stawić czoła Wodzowi Wojennemu - który chciał dać Blackmoore'owi możliwość obrony - lecz zamiast walki próbował się tłumaczyć i prosił Thralla o pomoc w rozbiciu Sojuszu. Gniew Wodza Wojennego z powodu losu Tarethy przełamał wszystkie bariery i rzucił się on na człowieka. Leżąc w kałuży własnej krwi, pan na Durnholde wyraził swą dumę z tego, kim Thrall się stał - kim uczynił go Blackmoore...lub przynajmniej tak uważał. Thrall opuścił walący się zamek i odnalazł tryumfujących orków. Odnalazł adiutanta Blackmoore'a, lorda Karramyna Langstona, by przekazał wiadomość swoim preceptorom: wszyscy pozostali w niewoli orkowie mieli zostać uwolnieni i mieli dostać ziemię na swój użytek. Jeśli Sojusz spełni ich warunki - oni nie będą go niepokoić i powitają z radością współpracę i handel. Jeśli Sojusz zdecyduje się walczyć, stworzy sobie przeciwnika, z którym nigdy jeszcze nie miał do czynienia, przy którym Horda prowadzona przez czarnoksiężników stałaby się pokorna jak owieczka. Następnie opuścił Durnholde, pozwalając Sierżantowi, swemu dawnemu nauczycielowi, i innym ludziom odejść bez przeszkód. Gdy ludzie się oddalili, Thrall wezwał ducha Ziemi, by zniszczyć fortecę, a później poprowadzić swój lud do wolności. Później Thrall skomponował lok'vadnod ("pieśń o bohaterze"), by upamiętnić poświęcenie Tarethy. 'Of Blood and Honor' Jakiś czas po uwolnieniu orków do uszu Thralla doszły wieści o orku imieniem Eitrigg, który był przetrzymywany w Stratholme i miał zostać stracony. Poprowadził atak na miasto, podczas którego Eitrigg znalazł się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, jednak został ocalony przez człowieka i wyprowadzony do lasu za miastem. Thrall ze swymi orkami podążyli za nimi. Eitrigg opowiedział młodemu wodzowi o Durotanie. Pozwolono mu dołączyć do nowej Hordy, a człowiek, Tirion Fordring, zafascynowany postacią Thralla, mógł odejść wolny w zamian za ocalenie życia Eitrigga. 'Podróż do Kalimdoru' Thrall i Grom spędzili wiele czasu na zbieraniu rozproszonych orków w szeregi nowej Hordy. Jakiś czas później, gdy Thrall z małym oddziałem stacjonował na Wyżynach Arathiańskich, doznał dziwnego snu. Zobaczył ścierające się armie i ogień spadający z nieba oraz głos, który ostrzegał go przed wydarzeniami, które nadejdą. Gdy się obudził, zorientował się, że to nie był sen, lecz wizja zesłana przez tajemniczego Proroka, który enigmatycznie wyjaśnił, że nie jest tym, na kogo wygląda, że zawiódł niegdyś ludzkość i że jedyna nadzieja dla orków to opuszczenie Lordaeron i popłynięcie na zachód do Kalimdoru, gdzie mieli napotkać swoje przeznaczenie. Thrall zebrał Hordę, przygotował się do podróży przez Wielkie Morze. Okazało się, że Grom został pojmany przez ludzi, a Thrall szybko ruszył mu na pomoc. Wtedy Hellscream wpadł na pomysł, by zdobyć okręty, by mogli opuścić ziemie ludzi na zawsze. Z przygotowaną Hordą ukradli statki i wyruszyli przez Wielkie Morze do Kalimdoru. 'Exodus Hordy' thumb|Wódz Wojenny Thrall W połowie drogi do Kalimdoru, okręty Thralla wpłynęły w potężną burzę niedaleko Malstromu i były zmuszone szukać schronienia na małej wyspie. Tam orkowie spotkali przywódcę trolli Sen'jina, który powiedział im o plemieniu murloków i przyczółku ludzi, z którego atakowano jego osadę w nocy i za dnia. Bojąc się o bezpieczeństwo Hordy i trollów z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, Thrall i jego wojownicy najechali bazę ludzi, by odkryć, że stacjonujący tam arcymag miał za zadanie utrzymywać murloków w zatoce. Gdy orkowie i ludzie starli się w walce, tajemnicze stworzenia poszukiwały ofiary do swych rytuałów. Thrall został uwięziony wewnątrz ognistego lochu murloków. Od siedzącego z nim w celi trollowego łowcy głów dowiedział się, że murlokowie planują poświęcić ich obu morskiej wiedźmie. Na szczęście, mimo że murlokowie byli dziwnie zaawansowani technicznie, nie zdawali sobie sprawy z umiejętności szamańskich Thralla, dzięki którym Wodzowi Wojennemu udało się uciec i uwolnić swoich wojowników. Trolle doniosły, że Sen'jin nie przebywał w celach - został zabrany jako pierwsza ofiara. Thrall ruszył do ołtarza, lecz został zmuszony oglądać potworny rytuał, podczas którego murlokowy czarownik zabił Sen'jina. Wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami zabił trzech murlokowych strażników podtrzymujących magiczną barierę odcinającą ich od drogi ucieczki, jednak dla przywódcy trolli było już za późno. Umierający Sen'jin podzielił się z Thrallem wizją - że poprowadzi Mroczną Włócznię do wielkości i chwały. Gdy przywódca umarł, Thrall zaoferował pozostałym trollom miejsce w Hordzie w podzięce za dobroć, jaką powitały orków. Uciekając z jaskini, Thrall natknął się na Morską Wiedźmę. Była ona owładnięta rządzą zemsty za zniszczenie jej ołtarza i zabicie wyznawców. Nałożyła na Wodza Wojennego klątwę, że on i wszyscy jego towarzysze zostaną pochłonięci przez morze. Po powrocie do obozu, Thrall zobaczył, że jego statki srodze ucierpiały podczas burzy i nie są jeszcze gotowe do drogi. Zobaczył również, że wulkan na wyspie szykuje się do erupcji. W tym samym czasie Morska Wiedźma wysłała na Thralla oddziały murloków. Dzięki wsparciu trolli, Horda była w stanie odpierać najeźdźców na tyle długo, by dokończyć niezbędnych napraw i uciec, zanim wulkan wybuchnął. Klątwa Morskiej Wiedźmy mogła się wypełnić, zależnie od tego, jak daleko ta wyspa leżała od Kalimdoru - wiadomo, że flota Thralla roztrzaskała się o skały. Uznaje się, że inne klany, między innymi klan Hellscreama, nie były pośród tych złapanych przez burzę i zaprowadzonych na wyspę. 'Kalimdor' Statki zostały zniszczone, a wielu uciekinierów z Azeroth nigdy nie dotarło do brzegów Kalimdoru. Klany się rozproszyły, a Thrall rozpoczął powolny marsz wzdłuż wybrzeża, zbierając orków i trolli, których napotykał po drodze. Jednakże nigdzie nie było widać śladu Groma. Na nowej ziemi spotkali wiele dziwnych stworzeń, spośród których najbardziej brutalni byli centaurzy, szczególnie w stosunku do taurenów. Gdy Thrall walczył z grupą centaurów, która atakowała taurenów, został nieoczekiwanie powitany przez Cairne'a Bloodhoofa, wodza plemienia Krwawego Kopyta. Zadziwiony szorstkim, lecz nobliwym obyciem orków, Cairne zaoferował się pomóc im odnaleźć przeznaczenie. Thrall opowiedział Cairne'owi o armii centaurów podążającej na północ i szybko wyruszyli, gdyż wieś Cairne'a była w niebezpieczeństwie. Oddziały Thralla podążyły za nimi, gdzie pomogły w obronie wsi przed centaurami. Odkąd centaury wybili całą zwierzynę łowną w krainie, plemię Krwawego Kopyta było zmuszone opuścić swoje domy i udać się do Mulgore, gdzie mieli nadzieję uniknąć śmierci głodowej. Cairne zgodził się wyjawić miejsce przebywania Wyroczni, która mogłaby pomóc orkom w ich poszukiwaniach, jeśli ci będą chronili karawanę taurenów zmierzającą do Mulgore. Thrall zgodził się na te warunki i pomógł taurenom w ich długiej podróży, chroniąc ich samych oraz potężne bestie kodo, których używali za wierzchowce i zwierzęta juczne. Cairne opowiedział Thrallowi o tajemniczej Wyroczni ze Szczytu Kamiennego Szponu, która mogła pomóc odnaleźć im przeznaczenie na tych tajemniczych ziemiach. Thrall, zadowolony z zawiązanej nowej przyjaźni na obcej ziemi, podziękował wylewnie Cairne'wi i opuścił sojuszników. thumb Gdy Thrall przybył do bazy u stóp Szczytu Kamiennego Szponu, natknął się na Groma Hellscreama i klan Wojennej Pieśni wojujących z ludźmi pod dowództwem Jainy Proudmoore. Jej oddziały zagrodziły większość przejścia wiodącego w góry i Thrall podejrzewał, że wynajęcie kilku goblinów, by przewieźli go w góry na zeppelinach pozwoli ominąć wszelkie umocnienia. Jednakże gdy Thrall próbował w ukryciu przekraść się poza linię wroga, niecierpliwy Hellscream niespodziewanie zaatakował ludzi, którzy odpowiedzieli atakiem na siły Thralla. Wódz Wojenny był zmuszony ugasić ich gniew poprzez zniszczenie bazy ludzi, by wreszcie ostatecznie zdobyć zeppeliny. Thrall starł się z Gromem, jednakże Hellscream stwierdził, że "prawdziwy wojownik" walczyłby z ludźmi bez chwili wytchnienia, zamiast przekradania się, by uniknąć bitwy. Thrall, zaniepokojony rządzą krwi Groma, która mogła doprowadzić tylko do kłopotów, rozkazał swemu przyjacielowi i jego klanowi pozostać za Cienistą Doliną, podczas gdy sam podążył w góry. Grom niechętnie się zgodził. Thrall wyruszył w góry, gdzie ponownie natknął się na Cairne'a. Jednakże nie udałoby mu się dostać na szczyt bez wsparcia powietrznego. Tak więc Cairne zasugerował, by sprzymierzyć się z mieszkającymi w pobliżu wywernami. Były one pod kontrolą okrutnych harpii, które jednak zostały pokonane po krótkiej bitwie, a wdzięczne wywerny przyłączyły się do Thralla i Hordy. Z ich pomocą Thrall zniszczył ostatnie posterunki ludzi broniące dostępu do Szczytu i wszedł w czeluście góry. Thrall i Cairne rozdzielili się i przeszukiwali jaskinie na własną rękę. Po długim czasie, odnaleźli komnatę Wyroczni, lecz napotkali tam również Jainę Proudmoore. Już szykowali się do bitwy, gdy Wyrocznia się pojawiła i przedstawiła się jako Prorok, którego spotkał Thrall i Jaina w Lordaeron. Opowiedział on o skażeniu Groma i o tym, że orkowie muszą się sprzymierzyć z ludźmi, inaczej wszyscy zginą. Thrall się niechętnie zgodził na ten sojusz, zdesperowany by uratować Groma. 'Przełamanie Klątwy Krwi' thumb|Thrall i Grom stawiają czola Mannorothowi Powrócili oni na Sawannę, gdzie napotkali Groma dowodzącego skażonym klanem Wojennej Pieśni i ruszyli przeciwko niemu, gdy rozpoczęła się demoniczna inwazja na Kalimdor. Wywiązała się epicka bitwa pomiędzy Wodzem Wojennym a siłami Hellscreama, w której poległo wielu dzielnych wojowników. Thrall, dzięki pomocy Cairne'a, wyrąbał sobie drogę przez zastępy skażonych orków, by wrescie stanąć twarzą w twarz z wodzem Wojennej Pieśni. Hellscream podpuszczał Thralla mówiąc, że demony nie splugawiły orków siłą, lecz wodzowie z własnej woli zdecydowali się wypić demoniczną krew. Napełniony gniewem i szałem z powodu zdrady, Thrall rzucił się na swego dawnego przyjaciela i obaj starli się w pojedynku. Po długiej i desperackiej potyczce, Thrallowi udało się uwięzić esencję Groma w Klejnocie Duszy i powrócić do Rytualnego Kręgu, gdzie, dzięki kombinacji magii orków i ludzi, zerwano więzi łączące Groma z demonami. Grom, uświadamiając sobie, co zrobił, był zdruzgotany, lecz Thrall natychmiast wyruszył, by stawić czoła Mannorothowi w kanionie poznaczonym upadającymi infernalami. Thrall rzucił się do ostatniej bitwy z Mannorothem, jednak szybko został unieszkodliwiony i prawdopodobnie by zginął, gdyby Grom nie zebrał resztki sił i zadał okrutnego ciosu demonowi, rozbijając jego pancerz i wbijając topór głęboko w podbrzusze Pana Otchłani. Była to dostateczna rana, by zabić Mannorotha, jednakże eksplodująca energia uderzyła z całą mocą w Groma. Wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni został śmiertelnie ranny. Gdy demoniczna, czerwona mgiełka uniosła się z oczu Groma i jego towarzyszy, zmarł on bohaterską śmiercią. 'Bitwa o Górę Hyjal' Thrall i Jaina powrócili do Cienistej Doliny, lecz natknęli się tam na nowe zagrożenie. Podczas próby założenia nowego osiedla zaatakowały ich nocne elfy, wściekłe za zabicie Cenariusa.Enemies at the Gate Demony i nieumarli, orkowie, ludzie i nocne elfy walczyli każdy z każdym o przetrwanie do czasu''The Awakening of Stormrage'The Druids Arise, gdy Thrall doznał wizji, która nakazała mu zaprowadzić Jainę do zagajnika u podnóża Góry Hyjal. Tam spotkali się oni z przywódcami Strażników, Tyrande Whisperwind i Malfurionem Stormrage. Zaskoczyło ich spotkanie w tym samym miejscu i czasie, do czasu aż Prorok pojawił się po raz kolejny, przedstawiając się jako Medivh, Ostatni Strażnik. Przekonał on ich, że muszą zjednoczyć się przeciwko Legionowi, inaczej z pewnością zostaną szybko wymordowani.The Last Guardian'' Mimo że nie było to łatwe, Tyrande i Malfurion przystali na ten plan i zjednoczyli się przeciwko Archimonde'owi i jego oddziałom demonicznych i nieumarłych popleczników.Twilight of the Gods Trzy rasy broniły wspólnie Nordrassilu i Góry Hyjal dzięki trzem umocnionym bazom na drodze ku szczytowi, starając się spowolnić marsz Archimonde'a, dopóki nocne elfy nie zastawią pułapki. Gdy Archimonde dotarł do bazy Thralla stwierdził, iż orkowie nie byli warci zainteresowania. Thrall odpowiedział, że ważne jest tu i teraz i to, że jego ludzie są wolni, po czym zaatakował, zadając okrutne obrażenia Archimonde'owi, zanim Jaina go teleportowała. '''Założenie Orgrimmaru thumb Po zwycięstwie u stóp Góry Hyjal i pokonaniu Płonącego Legionu, Thrall zebrał swoich ludzi i zdecydował się poszukać miejsca do osiedlenia pośród surowych, pięknych krain Sawanny. Założył Durotar, nazywając krainę na cześć swego bohaterskiego ojca. Stolicą uczynił Orgrimmar, miasto nazwane na cześć Orgrima Doomhammera. Po wielu miesiącach wytężonej pracy wszystko zaczęło się układać. Orkowie rozwijali się w Durotarze, taureni odeszli do Mulgore, a trolle osiedliły się na Wyspach Echowych, jak również w niewielkiej osadzie na wybrzeżu Durotaru, nazywając ją na cześć Sen'jina, swego utraconego przywódcy. Krótko potem Thralla odwiedził Rexxar, Mok'Nathal, który próbował ocalić thrallowego zwiadowcę Mogrina z rąk grupy quilboarów, lecz mógł jedynie dostarczyć jego wiadomość. Thrall przeczytał ją uważnie, zasmucony śmiercią Mogrina i powitał Rexxara w swym nowym królestwie. Rexxar rozważał pozostanie z nim, jednak stwierdził, że musi sobie zapracować na gościnę. Thrall na to przystał, wysyłając go do wielu mieszkańców Orgrimmaru, by ten mógł im pomóc. Poprosił rownież Rokhana, trollowego łowcę cieni, by pomógł Rexxarowi. Do tej dwójki krótko potem dołączył wędrujący pandareński browarnik imieniem Chen Stormstout, który poszukiwał składników do swego nowego dekoktu. Gdy Rexxar pomógł mu zdobyć składniki, Chen zdecydował się pozostać z nim i trollem w nadziei odbycia wielu przygód. Thrall tymczasem przebywał w Orgrimmarze, nadzorując budowę miasta. Rexxar dzielnie wypełniał swoje zadania i Thrall zaczął czuć respekt wobec pana bestii. Jednakże niedługo przyniósł on wieści o ludziach zbierających się na wybrzeżu Durotaru. Thrall był zaniepokojony, gdyż sądził, że traktat, który zawarł z Jainą, zapobiegnie takim sytuacjom. Po kilku incydentach z udziałem wrogich ludzi, Thrall zażądał spotkania na szczycie z Jainą. Rexxar poprosił, by mógł się nań udać w miejsce Wodza Wojennego, wyczuwając pułapkę. Niechętnie, ale Thrall się zgodził. "Emisariusze" nie byli zainteresowani rozmową i bezskutecznie próbowali zabić Rexxara i jego przyjaciół po wyrażeniu zniesmaczenia, że sam Thrall nie przybył na swoją śmierć. Rexxar powrócił i opowiedział Thrallowi o zajściu. Nie chcący wierzyć, że jest to sprawka Jainy Thrall przygotował list, który Rexxar miał w tajemnicy dostarczyć do Theramore, by ta osobiście stawiła się na rozmowę. Tylko spotkaniem twarzą w twarz mogli oni zapobiec kolejnej wojnie między dwiema rasami. Po uzyskaniu od Rexxara wiadomości, że admirał Proudmoore przybył i szykuje się do wyruszenia na orków, Thrall zdecydował, że jedyną drogą zapobieżenia kolejnej wojnie będzie prewencyjne zaatakowanie bazy admirała i zabicie go. Dzięki pomocy Rexxara, Thrall pozyskał pomoc dawnego przyjaciela Cairne'a i jego taurenów, jak również ogrów z plemienia Kamiennej Maczugi. Gdy trwały przygotowania do zbrojnej wyprawy na Theramore, Thrall dostał wieści, że wyspa została otoczona przez blokadę ze statków tak silną, że nie było szans na przebicie się. Thrall był sfrustrowany tymi wieściami. W tym czasie Jaina się doń teleportowała zapewniając, że przybywa w pokoju. Nie wiedziała nic o planach swego ojca i nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Thrall jej uwierzył, jednak stwierdził, że poczynania jej ojca mogą przyczynić się do zniszczenia Durotaru i że jedynym sposobem na zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa nowego państwa jest zabicie Daelina. Jaina to zrozumiała i zaoferowała swą pomoc, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać śmierć jej ojca. Zdradziła Thrallowi miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się niedaleka goblińska stocznia, która mogłaby zaopatrzyć go w statki zdolne przebić blokadę. Błagała Thralla, by starał się oszczędzać jej ludzi w nadchodzącej bitwie; nawet jeśli byli oni na rozkazach jej ojca, była to jedyna rodzina, jaka jej została po upadku Lordaeron. Thrall dał jej słowo, że spróbuje powstrzymać rozlew krwi i poradził Jainie, by udała się w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy rozpocznie się walka. Dzięki goblińskim statkom siły Thralla przebiły się na wyspę Theramore i zaatakowały żołnierzy Proudmoore'a. Rexxar, Rokhan, Chen i Cairne wyrąbali sobie drogę prosto do admirała i ruszyli do walki z nim. Przed końcem bitwy, Thrall próbował przekonać admirała, że ta Horda jest inna niż ta, z którą walczył wiele lat temu, że nie widzi ona interesu w podboju i mordowaniu. Proudmoore się wściekł oskarżając Thralla o ludobójstwo, o zniszczenie Stormwind i Lordaeron, w którym zginęły niezliczone zastępy ludzi. Złożył ponurą przysięgę, że nigdy nie zaprzestanie walki z orkami, więc Rexxar był zmuszony go zabić, jak to przewidział Thrall. Gdy Daelin Proudmoore poległ, Rexxar zarządził koniec bitwy i nakazał oddziałom ludzi się poddać. Jaina padła na kolana przy ciele ojca pytając, dlaczego nie słuchał. Rexxar próbował zmniejszyć ból czarodziejki mówiąc, że ponad wszystkim jej ojciec był dumnym wojownikiem i jako taki powinien zostać zapamiętany. Thrall oznajmił, że Horda nie żywi urazy do ocalałych ludzi i że mogą oni opuścić Theramore w pokoju. Następnie zabrał swoje oddziały z powrotem do Durotaru, pozostawiając Jainę w żałobie. Wdzięczny za wszystko, co Rexxar uczynił, Thrall zaprosił Mok'Nathala do osiedlenia się w Durotarze. Ten uprzejmie odmówił, mówiąc, że woli wędrować, a jego miejsce jest w dziczy. Jednak obiecał, że będzie częścią Hordy i że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie potrzebna jego pomoc, znajdzie się tam, gdzie jest ona wymagana. Tak więc Thrall pożegnał Rexxara i powrócił do budowania Durotaru. Od tej chwili wszystko szło dobrze. 'Wojna Starożytnych' Thrall został ostrzeżony przez szamana Kalthara o dziwnej anomalii w górach Kalimdoru. Wysłał Broxigara i Gaskala, by zbadali sprawę. Anomalia wciągnęła Broxa, Gaskala, Krasusa i Rhonina i przerzuciła ich dziesięć tysięcy lat w przeszłość. Gaskal zginął podczas transportu, a Broxigar zginął w walce w Wojnie Starożytnych, jednak jego słynny topór stworzony przez Cenariusa przetrwał i został dostarczony Thrallowi przez Korialstrasza w uszanowaniu zasług dzielnego Broxigara. 'Krąg Nienawiści' Minęły trzy lata, podczas których Orgrimmar znacznie się rozrósł. Jednakże seria pomniejszych incydentów pomiędzy orkami z Durotaru i ludźmi z Theramore stanowiła zagrożenie dla stabilizacji w całym regionie. Thrall i Jaina starali się utrzymać pokój, jednakże Horda wyrwała się spod kontroli, gdy starszy wojownik Burx zebrał armię orków i trolli, którą pokierował na Północną Strażnicę, którą admirał Proudmoore używał do swych wypadów, z zamiarem jej zburzenia. Jednakże gdy rozgorzała bitwa, Jaina skontaktowała się z Thrallem z wieściami, że Burx pracował dla orczej komórki kultu Płonącego Ostrza. Wściekły, że orkowie znów zwracają się ku Legionowi (demon Zmodlor pociągał za sznurki w kulcie), Thrall natychmiast nakazał zakończyć bitwę (z pewną widowiskową pomocą Duchów) i zdemaskował Burxa. Gdy wojownik protestował twierdząc, że działa dla interesu Hordy, Thrall zmiażdżył mu czaszkę za pomocą Młota Zagłady. Te wydarzenia skłoniły Jainę i Thralla do spisania oficjalnego traktatu między Hordą a Przymierzem. Mimo wzrostu napięć w ostatnich latach, zaprzestano niebezpiecznych incydentów osłabiając, lecz nie niszcząc w zupełności, krąg nienawiści. Obecnie Thrall przebywa w swoim pałacu znajdującym się w Dolinie Mądrości w Orgrimmarze. Mimo pokonania Płonącego Legionu i starego Proudmoore'a, jego życie dalekie jest od nudy. Zagrożenia z zewnątrz dla Durotaru, jak również napięcia wewnątrz jego oddziału każą mu nieustannie być czujnym. 'World of Warcraft' thumb|Stary wygląd Thralla w Orgrimmar. thumb|left|Wódz Wojenny Thrall. Thrall, dumny Wódz Wojenny Hordy przebywający w swoim pałacu, znajdującym się w Dolinie Mądrości w Orgrimmarze. Mimo pokonania Płonącego Legionu i starego Proudmoore'a, jego życie dalekie jest od nudy. Zagrożenia z zewnątrz dla Durotaru, jak również napięcia wewnątrz jego oddziału każą mu nieustannie być czujnym. Pewnego razu do Thralla przybyli ambasadorowie Opuszczonych, domagając się przyłączenia ich do Hordy. Za radą Hamuula Runetotem, Thrall niechętnie powitał Opuszczonych w Hordzie, przez co Horda otrzymała dostęp do Lordaeronu. Widząc narastające niebezpieczeństwo w jaskiniach Orgrimmaru wysyłał młodych członków hordy by szpiegowali Neeru Fireblade. Thrall dowiedział się, że Neeru jest dowódcą Płonącego Ostrza i współpracuje z Searing Blade pod Orgrimmarem. Ostatecznie Thrall wysyła poszukiwaczy przygód poniżej Orgrimmaru by rozprawili się z liderami Searing Blade. Wysyła także orka Gol'dira i jego trzech kompanów do Hillsbrad by rozwiązali problem z Syndykatem. Podczas wyprawy zostali porwani ale później uratowani i ostatecznie zabili lidera Syndykatu - Alidena Perenolde oraz od jego kochanki Elysy zdobyli naszyjnik Tarethy, który następnie dostarczyli do Thralla. W pewnym punkcie, Thrall posyła Siły ekspedycyjne Kargath do Złych Ziem by odkryli nowy ląd, a dowódca Gor'shak został wysłany do Podnóży Czarnej Skały. Gdy dotarł na miejsce został schwytany przez krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza w celu gromadzenia danych wywiadowczych. Gor'shak dowiedział się, że księżniczka Moira Miedziobroda również jest przez nich przetrzymywana. Dowiedziawszy się o księżniczce, Thrall natychmiast wysłał grupę poszukiwaczy przygód by zabili Dagrana Thaurissana i uwolnili księżniczkę. Miał zamiar tym czynem wzmocnić relacje. Po śmierci imperatora, Moira była zasmucona i przysięgała, że gdy jej syn, Dagran Thaurissan II zostanie królem Ironforge, zaatakuje Hordę. Gdy Thrall dowiedział się o tym, poszedł naradzić się z Sylvanas i Cairnem. Nie wiadomo dlaczego w książce The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm jest napisane, że to elitarny oddział Magniego zabił imperatora, a zaangażowanie Hordy jest pominięte. Thrall rozpoczął pisanie książki na temat historii orczej rasy jeszcze w Draenorze, na podstawie opowieści Drek'Thara. Po raz pierwszy od czasu zbudowania Durotaru i Orgrimmaru, Thrall i jego orkowie mogli uczestniczyć w starych orczych ceremoniałach, takich jak Om'riggor. Później, ludzki szpieg przyniósł wiadomość, że draenei prowadzeni przez Proroka Velena rozbili się w Azeroth i dołączyli do Przymierza. Thrall obawiał się, że to dołączenie może naruszyć pokój.Rise of the Horde 'Powrót do Draenoru' Przybywają do niego Krwawe elfy przysłane przez Sylvanas Windrunner w celu przyłączenia Quel'Thalas do Hordy. thumb|Thrall w Nagrandzie Frakcja orków, nietknięta przez demoniczne skażenie, wciąż zamieszkuje Outland. Ci orkowie nazywają sami siebie Mag'har i rekrutują sięz wielu klanów, które nie zgodziły się przyłączyć do oddziałów fel orków Magtheridona i okazują się być absolutnie nie tknięci przez skażenie zasiane przez Kil'jaedena. Po dowiedzeniu się o nich, Thrall natychmiast zaplanował podróż do Outland i nawiązanie kontaktu z Mag'har. Jednakże jego doradcy zasugerowali mu dokładne przygotowanie, by nie zostawić Orgrimmaru i reszty orków odsłoniętymi na atak. Później Thrall pojawia się na krótko w Outland, gdzie spotyka się ze swoją babką Geyah i opowiada Garroshowi Hellscreamowi historię bohaterskiej śmierci jego ojca Groma, która zakończyła Klątwę Krwi. Podczas tego spotkania, Wielka Matka Geyah zdradziła Thrallowi jego prawdziwe imię: Go'el, syn Durotana - prawowity wódz Lodowych Wilków. 'Szczyt pokojowy w Theramore' Wracając z Outland, Thrall zabrał ze sobą Garrosha, syna Groma Hellscreama, który miał zostać jego doradcą. Później do tego grona dołączył również Rehgar Earthfury, emerytowany mistrz gladiatorów. Rehgar i Garrosh wdali się w burzliwą dyskusję: pierwszy chciał zniszczyć Przymierze, które postrzegał jako wrogów Hordy, oraz podbić całe Azeroth, a drugi skłaniał się ku dyplomacji, której efektem miało być podpisanie paktu o nieagresji w Theramore. Niespodziewanie z Thrallem skontaktowała się Jaina, która poprosiła o spotkanie na Brzytwowym Wzgórzu. Powiedziała mu o powrocie Variana i streściła historię jego zniknięcia. Wraz z powrotem króla Stormwind i wyrażeniem przez niego chęci udziału, Jaina planowała zwołać kolejny szczyt w Theramore w nadziei rozładowania napięć pomiędzy Hordą i Przymierzem. Chociaż Thrall obawiał się opuszczenia Orgrimmaru w czasie, gdy orkowie byli coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni jego tolerancją wobec Przymierza, zgodził się wziąć udział w spotkaniu. Zdecydował się zabrać na spotkanie z ludzkim królem Varianem dwóch doradców, Rehgara i Garrosha, oraz oddział Kor'kronów. Earthfury odradzał zabranie młodego Hellscreama, jednak Thrall sądził, że będzie to dla niego wyśmienita okazja, aby ponownie przemyślał swoją opinię na temat Przymierza i ludzi. Thrall wyruszył do Theramore na pokładzie sterowca i odbył owocną dyskusję, która zmierzała ku obopólnym korzyściom. Najpierw rozmawiano o przeszłości, a później o problemach surowcowych, jak konflikt Hordy z nocnymi elfami o drewno. Varian zaproponował zaopatrzenie ludu Thralla w ten surowiec, na co Wódz Wojenny zaoferował miedź oraz egzotyczne skóry. Szczyt musiał zostać zakończony przed czasem, gdy Varian otrzymał informacje, że Goldshire i Southshore znalazły się pod atakiem Plagi. Przywódcy właśnie mieli wyruszyć z Theramore, gdy Młot Zmierzchu przypuścił atak na miasto. Kultyści z ras Przymierza zaatakowali delegację Hordy, a ci z ras Hordy - wysłanników Przymierza. Dostrzegając kątem oka Garonę, Varian sądził, że Thrall wysłał ją, by go zamordowała, podobnie jak Rada Cienia zrobiła wcześniej z jego ojcem. Straty po wszystkich stronach rosły aż na scenę wkroczył Med'an, rzucając się do obrony swojej matki. Widząc to, kultyści skupili się na schwytaniu Med'ana, zostawiając Garonę na śmierć. Garrosh oskarżył Przymierze o zaaranżowanie ataku, a Varian oskarżył Hordę, szczególnie Garrosha, o to samo. Thrall próbował uspokoić sytuację i prosił o nie wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków. Próbował przekonać króla Variana, że niespodziewana próba skrytobójcza ze strony Garony nie wyszła od Hordy, jednak Wrynn pozostawał sceptyczny w ocenie honoru orków. Rehgar i Valeera Sanguinar uważali, że Thrall ani Varian nie są zdolni do posunięcia się do skrytobójstwa na neutralnym terenie i próbowali wyjaśnić nieoczekiwany przebieg wypadków. Jaina i Thrall pożegnali się, zasmuceni nieudaną próbą porozumienia orków z ludźmi. Atak ten wstrząsnął delikatną tolerancją między rasową, na nowo wzbudzając wzajemną nieufność. Krótko potem Thrall wyruszył z powrotem do Orgrimmaru. Później zaproponowano mu miejsce w Nowej Radzie Tirisfal, jednak odmówił zasiadania w niej, a jego miejsce zajął Rehgar Earthfury. 'Echa Zguby' Thrall przybył do Orgrimmaru, lecz Król Lisz rozpoczął swój plan i rozpętał Plagę Zombich. Wielki Aptekarz Putress zdołał znaleźć lekarstwo na chorobę Plagi. Dostrzegając zagrożenie, Thrall zwołał naradę z Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Garroshem Hellscreamem, Starszym Wodzem Saurfangiem i Starszym Aptekarzem Putressem w Orgrimmarze, by przedyskutować, co począć z Plagą. Garrosh chce natychmiast zabrać armie Hordy do Northrend, by zaatakować tam Plagę. Thrall, po konsultacji z Saurfangiem i Duchami zdecydował się na bardziej ostrożną drogę: wysłanie oddziału zwiadowczego na zamarznięty kontynent przed wysłaniem regularnych oddziałów, jak również spotkanie z Jainą Proudmoore, by przekonać się, co planuje Przymierze w kwestii zagrożenia ze strony Króla Lisza. Rozgniewany Garrosh wyzywa Thralla na pojedynek w Kręgu Chwały, by rozwiązać ten konflikt. Dwóch orków walczy ze sobą przez pewien czas, do czasu aż Garrosh zdaje się uzyskiwać przewagę. Szykuje się do spacyfikowania Thralla, lecz pojedynek zakłócił Herold Króla Lisza, wróżący upadek Orgrimmaru. Krótko potem miasto zostaje zaatakowane przez niezliczone zastępy plugastw i jaszczurów mrozu. Thrall i Garrosh ramię w ramię opuszczają krąg, lecz Thrall zapewnia młodego Hellscreama, że dokończą swoją "rozmowę" później. Thrall i Garrosh poprowadzili Hordę podczas odparcia ataku Plagi, dzięki pomocy Saurfanga i Sylvanas. Gdy rozprawiono się z bezpośrednim zagrożeniem, Garrosh prosi o zezwolenie na udanie się do Northrend. Thrall się zgodził i rozkazał Saurfangowi rozpocząć przygotowania do wojny. 'Legends: Fear' Pędząc ku Northrend, Trag omijał swoich pobratymców, starając się unikać orków. Zepsucie wywoływało u niego chęć mordu i poczucie, że wreszcie podda się mocy Króla Lisza. Trag spotkał Thralla, który dowiedział się o jego obecności dzięki magii szamańskiej. Zaoferował mu pomoc, lecz Trag stracił nad sobą kontrolę i rzucił się na szamana. Nawet gdy ochłonął, ostrzegł Thralla, by ten uciekł, póki Trag może nad sobą panować. Wódz wojenny odmówił walki z nim lub go porzucenia, by samemu stawić czoła głosowi Króla Lisza. Opowiedział jak niegdyś obawiał się stania bestią, za którą uważał go Aedelas Blackmoore czy popadnięcia w żądzę krwi, by uniknąć strachu; prawdą jest, że żądza krwi ukryłaby jedynie strach, który pożarłby go na zawsze. Witając pokój w swojej duszy (prawdopodobnie po walce ze strachem i akceptacji swojej przeszłości), Thrall pokonał strach, przeżył i znalazł odkupienie. Jeśli Thrallowi się udało, jeśli Gromowi Hellscreamowi się udało, to z pomocą szamana i Trag tego dokona. Trag odparł, że Thrall nic nie może dlań zrobić i jeszcze raz go ostrzegł. Thrall znów odmówił odejścia i gdy powiedział, że jest gotów przyjąć swój los, poprosił Traga, by spojrzał mu w oczy, by "zobaczyć swego kata". Trag szykował się do zabicia Thralla, lecz w oczach szamana zobaczył, że ten prawdziwie rozumie jego strach, zobaczył spokój, który pozwolił pokonać jego własny strach oraz nabrał siły, by odmówić wykonania rozkazu Króla Lisza domagającego się śmierci. Thrall zaoferował mu schronienie wśród orków, lecz ten odmówił; wiedział nawet lepiej niż Arthas, że strach przemienił go w potwora i że nie może jeszcze sobie samemu w pełni zaufać. Zdecydował się podjąć dalszą wędrówkę do Northrend, by przekonać się, że nigdy nie zostanie członkiem Plagi, nawet jeśli oznaczać by to miało samounicestwienie. Thrall odparł, że flota Hordy czekająca u wybrzeży Durotaru niedługo wypływa i zaoferował Tragowi niewielki symbol klanu Lodowego Wilka, który pozwalał na kontakt z orkami. Trag odmówił przyjęcia daru, lecz podziękował za dobroć, mimo że pragnął go zabić. Thrall przyznał z uśmiechem, że nie stałby tutaj, gdyby Trag nie próbował się sprzeciwić, że ocenił dobrze taurena. Powiedział, że poprosi duchy o opiekę nad nim i pożegnał go jego własnym imieniem, co zaskoczyło Traga, który nie zdradzał swojej tożsamości. Trag dostał się na jeden ze statków i dotarł do Northrend. Mimo że był niemal pewny porażki i śmierci, był zdeterminowany, by przyjąć swój los...bez strachu. 'Złamany Pokój' Gdy połączone siły Hordy i Przymierza przygotowywały się do ataku na Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa, w Undercity wybuchło powstanie. Varimathras i podległe mu hordy demonów opanowały miasto mordując wszystkich tych, którzy zdecydowali się nie podporządkować ich mrocznej władzy. Sylvanas niemal nie została również zabita, jednak udało jej się uciec z grupą lojalnych Opuszczonych, z którą uciekła do Orgrimmaru. Wraz z Thrallem postanowili nie dopuścić, by upiorni władcy zyskali przyczółek na ziemiach Hordy i zaplanowali błyskawiczny kontratak. Podczas narady przybyła Jaina Proudmoore z okropnymi wieściami: po śmierci Bolvara Fordragona, Varian Wrynn rozkazał atak na Podziemne Miasto, by doprowadzić mordercę Fordragona, Starszego Aptekarza Putressa, przed oblicze sprawiedliwości i odbić Lordaeron dla Przymierza. Thrall wraz z Sylvanas i Vol'jinem poprowadzili atak na Podziemne Miasto, by je odbić. Po walce z rebeliantami i demonami, połączona potęga wodzów Hordy zniszczyła Varimathrasa. Radość ze zwycięstwa żyła krótko, gdyż ludzki król Varian Wrynn, po zamordowaniu Putressa, usłyszał orcze okrzyki zwycięstwa. Przybył on, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Thrallem i oznajmić, że pokój nigdy nie zostanie utrzymany po tym, jak zobaczyli okropności, jakie Opuszczeni stworzyli w Podziemnym Mieście. Gdy rozpoczęła się bitwa między Przymierzem a Hordą, Jaina powstrzymała Variana i Thralla od zabicia siebie nawzajem i teleportowała króla, siebie i całą armię Przymierza z powrotem do Stormwind z nadzieją powstrzymania rozlewu krwi i chaosu. Gdy Thrall lamentował nad złamanym pokojem między Przymierzem a Hordą, Varok Saurfang przybył i przypomniał Thrallowi o jego obowiązkach jako przywódcy swoich ludzi. 'Tajemnice Ulduaru' thumb|Thrall i Jaina w Fioletowej Cytadeli Gdy Brann Bronzebeard dowiedział się, że Yogg-Saron uciekł ze swego starożytnego więzienia w Ulduarze, Rhonin wezwał Thralla i Variana do Fioletowej Cytadeli. Poprosił ich o współpracę przeciwko zagrożeniu, jednak Thrallowi nie udało się poskromić zapędów Garrosha, który rzucił się do walki z Varianem. 'Heart of War' Po wydarzeniach w Dalaranie Thrall i Garrosh udali się do Domu Wojennej Pieśni. Podczas podróży Garrosh wspominał czas, kiedy Thrall po raz pierwszy sprowadził go do Orgrimmaru. Po obronie Domu Wojennej Pieśni przed atakiem Plagi, Thrall był świadkiem, jak młody Hellscream odbiera raport o oddziałach Hordy okrążających Przymierze podczas jego ataku na Złamanym Froncie. Obserwował, jak wódz radzi sobie z sytuacją, rozkazując dowódcy z Lodowej Korony, Niebo-Rozdzieraczowi Kormowi Blackscarowi, by Horda walczyła z honorem, lub nie walczyła wcale. Widząc to, Thralla wypełniła duma z powodu decyzji Hellscreama. 'Koloseum Krzyżowców' Thrall w towarzystwie Garrosha Hellscreama pojawia się w Koloseum Krzyżowców na Lodowej Koronie, otoczony przez licznych bohaterów i reprezentantów Hordy. 'Legends: Nightmares' Gdy Szmaragdowy Koszmar zaatakował świat śmiertelników pod postacią magicznej mgły i uwięził śpiących mieszkańców Azeroth w ich sennych koszmarach, Thrall był jedną z ofiar. We śnie był zmuszony na okrągło przeżywać chwilę śmierci drogiej mu Tarethy Foxton. Mimo że próbował zmieniać ścieżki swego życia, na końcu zawsze Taretha umierała. Wreszcie Thall zaatakował skrycie Durnholde i użył taktyki samego Blackmoore'a, dotarł do jego sypialni i zastał Tarethę żywą. Blackmoore chlusnął mu w oczy winem, a oślepiony Thrall zabił Tarethę. Koszmar skończył się, a Thrall łkał przez sen. 'Stormrage' Thrall podarował Thurze Topór Cenariusa. Całe Azeroth zostało schwytane w Szmaragdowy Koszmar, tak jak i Wódz Wojenny. Jego wilczy towarzysz Snowsong wyczuł opary Koszmaru, lecz było za późno. Orgrimmar i jego mieszkańcy ulegli mgłom. Koszmarem Thury był Thrall. Gdy zagrożenie minęło, Thrall wysłał list do Tyrande i Malfuriona. Posłańcem był właśnie Thura. 'Shaman (Manga)' Muln Earthfury wyruszył do Orgrimmaru by zasięgnąć rady Wodza Wojennego Thralla w kwestii rosnącego podziału pomiędzy tradycjonalistami w Ziemnym Kręgu i sprzyjającymi Shotoa zwolennnikami nowoczesnych i bardziej efektywnych metod postępowania z żywiołami. Thrall nie był pewny, co radzić. Powiedział Mulnowi, że zmiana jest naturalną częścią życia, lecz jedynie wtedy, gdy wiąże się z nią dobro dla ludu. Polecił Mulnowi podążyć za wskazaniem duchów. Earthfury później w rozmowie z Drek'Tharem wyraził swoje zaniepokojenie niezdecydowaniem Thralla. Niewidomy szaman odparł, że to jego wina, gdyż jego rady okazały się ostatnimi czasy bezużyteczne. Drek'Thar wyjaśnił, że ostatnio widział dwie wizje przyszłości mniej zależne od Thralla. Dodał, że nadejdzie czas, gdy Ziemny Krąg stanie się zbawieniem Azeroth lub doprowadzi do jego upadku. Pod koniec rozmowy wpadł w trans i ostrzegł Mulna o "ogniu, który wszystko pożre". 'The Shattering' Thrall zmieni wydarzenia wiodące ku Kataklizmowi. Gdy Garrosh Hellscream i jego żołnierze wrócili wreszcie z Northrend do domu, Thrall wyprawił bankiet na cześć młodego orka i sprezentował mu Rzeziowyjca. Wygłosił przemowę o problemach świata oraz tych natury finansowej. Wtedy zadecydowano, że Hamuul wyruszy na spotkanie Kręgu Cenariońskiego, by uzyskać pomoc dla Hordy. Gdy pokój został złamany, ustał handel z nocnymi elfami. Niestety Durotar nawiedziła dotkliwa susza, która wywołała wiele pożarów trawiących budynki orków. Thrall osobiście próbował uspokoić płomienie dzięki mocom szamańskim, jednak odkrył, że ogień skupia się na zniszczeniu, przez co musiał zmusić go do posłuszeństwa, czego bardzo żałował. Zrozumiał, że z żywiołami dzieje się coś bardzo niedobrego i że wymknęły się spod kontroli, zdecydował się wyjaśnić tę sytuację. Pojawiały się i inne problemy, takie jak orczy atak na grupę Strażniczek w Cienistej Dolinie, co stanowiło jawne naruszenie traktatu między Hordą a Przymierzem. Strażniczki zostały obdarte ze skóry, poćwiartowane i rzucone padlinożercom na pożarcie. Nie wiadomo, czy gdy były skórowane, jeszcze żyły. Skóry zabitych nocnych elfów zostały powieszone na drzewach, a na każdej z nich wymalowano elfią krwią symbole Hordy. Jako że nocne elfy zabroniły wejścia do Cienistej Dolinie w ramach protestu za Bramę Przekleństwa, wielu orków było zadowolonych z tego ataku. Jako że zapasy Hordy były niemal wyczerpane po wojnie z Królem Liszem, a niecodzienne susze dotknęły Orgrimmar, wielu orków uważało zakaz nocnych elfów za szczególnie brutalny. Thrall otrzymał list od króla Variana Wrynna, który żądał wydania sprawców oraz wszelkich zaangażowanych w proceder osób, by te mogły zostać osądzone według prawa Przymierza. Thrall odmówił wydania tych, którzy naruszyli traktat (miał podejrzenia, kto to był, lecz nie miał dowodów, poza tym ucierpiałoby od tego orcze morale), jak również nie przeprosił za kradzież elfickich dóbr, morderstwa oraz brutalne metody, jakie służyły ich popełnieniu. Mimo że wyraził gniew z powodu naruszenia traktatu, niechęć do publicznego ostracyzmu wobec zaangażowanych w morderstwa osób spowodowała, że jego popularność wśród członków Przymierza znacznie spadła. Po spotkaniu z Jainą Proudmoore i Eitriggiem Thrall podjął decyzję o podróży do Nagrandu w Outland, by porozumieć się z tamtejszymi żywiołami i odkryć, co tak wzburzyło ich odpowiedniki w Azeroth. Przed wyruszeniem mianował Garrosha Hellscreama pełniącym obowiązki Wodza Wojennego Hordy i spotkał się z Cairnem Bloodhoofem, który nie popierał tej decyzji, mimo że Thrall uważał, że dobrze robi. Po przybyciu do Garadaru spotkał się z swoją babką, która doradziła mu zwrócenie się do młodej Mag'harskiej kobiety imieniem Aggra o szamańskie instrukcje. Aggra nie była szczególnie pozytywnie nastawiona wobec Thralla i nierzadko czyniła niemiłe uwagi na temat otaczającej go obłudy, czasami nazywając go "Niewolnikiem". Z konieczności zabrała go na misję w Garadarze, by prawdziwie połączyć go z duchami, by mógł się stać prawdziwym szamanem. Thrall wreszcie porozumiał się z żywiołami Draenoru, Furiami, spośród których żadna, poza Furią Ziemi, nie była w stanie pomóc mu zrozumieć, co dzieje się w Azeroth. Furia Ziemi przeniknęła do kamienia, który Thrall przywiózł z Azeroth i dzięki temu powiedziała mu, że żywioły boją się zniszczenia, kataklizmu podobnego do tego, który zniszczył Draenor. Gdy Thrall szykował się do powrotu, by zapobiec kataklizmowi, Aggra odkryła przed nim swoje uczucia, będąc coraz bardziej doń przywiązaną i poprosiła, by mogła pójść z nim do Azeroth, lecz jedynie wtedy, gdy on nie pozwoli sobie na słabość. Thrall z radością powitał towarzystwo, a więź między nimi zaczęła się zacieśniać. Perith Stormhoof przybył w międzyczasie do Garadaru, opowiedział mu, co się działo w Azeroth, o Cairnie, Garroshu, Ponurych Totemach, więc Thrall natychmiast powrócił do swego świata. Wziął udział w pogrzebie swego przyjaciela i wygłosił wobec niego mowę pożegnalną. Bolał, że ich ostatnie spotkanie pełne było gorzkich słów. Były wódz wojenny zabrał drzazgę z taureńskiej runicznej włóczni, by zawsze mu o nim przypominała. Na drzazdze znajdowała się pojedyncza runa, której znaczenie nie umknęło Thrallowi - "leczenie". To wtedy zdjął zbroję Orgrima Doomhammera, a Baine nakazał odesłanie jej do Orgrimmaru. Niedługo potem nastąpiło potężne trzęsienie ziemi, które wywołało tsunami udrzejące w Port Stormwind, u wybrzeża Ziem Zachodnich pojawił sięwir, a ziemia rozszczepiła się pod nogami Thralla. Ten zdecydował się udać do Maelstromu, gdzie, jak wyczuwał, biło serce kataklizmu, i podjąć próbę uspokojenie żywiołów. Aggra zgodziła się pójść za nim, więc wyruszyli razem z Ratchet w kierunku Maelstromu na pokładzie statku "Furia Draki". 'Kataklizm' .]] Thrall, wódz wojenny Hordy, to żywy przykład szlachetności, siły i niezachwianej odwagi. Poprowadził on orków z obozów internowania w Lordaeron w nową erę wolności i rozwoju, a pod jego przywództwem Horda stała się większą siłą w Azeroth. Jako szaman, Thrall posiada silną więź z żywiołami, a ich mądrość okazała się mieć wielkie znaczenie dla wodza wojennego. Jednak o ile wiara Hordy w swojego wodza jest silna, niektórzy orkowie tęskniący za opowieściami o orczej dzikości i sztuce wojennej są rozwścieczeni decyzjami Thralla. Okaże się, czy ostatnie spory z Garroshem Hellscreamem były jednorazowym wydarzeniem czy wskazówką, jak ich stosunki ułożą się w przyszłości.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Lore Pojawia się on na Zagubionych Wyspach, części goblińskiej strefy startowej. Zgodnie z historią, Thrall zostaje schwytany przez agentów SI:7, a gobliny, które niedawno uciekły z Kezan, odgrywają rolę w jego uwolnieniu. W dowód wdzięczności Thrall pomaga goblinom w bitwach na Wyspach, gdzie po pokonaniu Księcia Handlu Gallywixa ogłasza, że Kartel dołączy do Hordy i osiądzie w Azsharze, jak również pozwoli pozostać Gallywixowi przywódcą Kartelu; wysyłając goblińskich agentów by porozmawiali z następcą Thralla Garroshem Hellscreamem. Gdy podczas nieobecności Thralla napięcie wewnątrz Hordy zaczyna rosnąć, głównie między Wodzem Wojennym Garroshem a Wodzem Vol'jinem, Thrall powrócił by uspokoić wodza Mrocznej Włóczni mówiąc, że Garrosh był dobrym wyborem aby utrzymać Hordę zjednoczoną.Quest:An Ancient Enemy Jako jeden z najwybitniejszych (jeśli nie najwybitniejszy) szamanów w Azeroth, Thrall porzuca obowiązki Wodza Wojennego, by przyłączyć się do Ziemnego Kręgu. Wyrusza on do Malstromu w centrum Wielkiego morza, gdzie Deathwing powrócił do Azeroth z głębin Deepholmu. Przybycie plugawego Aspektu strzaskało barierę między Azeroth a Planem Żywiołów, a Thrall używa swych mocy, by ustabilizować wyrwę. Thrall pojawia się także podczas koszmaru wywołanego przez Iso'ratha. Tam rozpaczliwie patrzy, jak jego przyjaciele Nobundo, Aggra i Muln są zabijani przez Aspekt. 'Twilight of the Aspects' Po nieudanej próbie zagłębienia się w siebie podczas rutynowego rytuału u boku innego potężnego szamana z Ziemnego Kręgu, Thrallowi i Aggrze zaczęła doskwierać udręka życia na skraju Maelstromu. Mimo wsparcia ze strony dobrych przyjaciół Nobundo i Rehgara, Thrall czuł, że nie udaje mu się im pomóc. Aggra zrzucała to na karb tęsknoty za Hordą, co Thrall wściekle odrzucił. Po jednej z dyskusji Thrall zdecydował się opuścić ich sanktuarium, by przewietrzyć umysł i zyskać jasność widzenia. W międzyczasie zaczęły się odbywać wydarzenia niezależne od kontroli Thralla. Świątynia Smoczego Spokoju została zaatakowana i przejęta przez kult Młota Zmierzchu, podobno przy współudziale Korialstrasza, małżonka Alexstraszy; sanktuaria pod świątynią miały zostać zniszczone razem ze wszystkimi niewyklutymi jeszcze jajami. Zrezygnowana i zgorzkniała Dawczyni Życia oficjalnie rozwiązała Porozumienie Smoczego Spokoju i uciekła. Ysera, która była świadkiem tych wydarzeń, stanęła przed Thrallem w swej elfiej postaci. Ta poprosiła Thralla, by wyruszył w podróż - pozornie bez znaczenia - by uwolnić niewielki obóz druidów w Feralas od wściekłego żywiołaka ognia. Chociaż był on sceptyczny, czy szaman potrzebny przy samym Maelstromie powinien się zajmować tak nieważnymi rzeczami, szybko zgodził się, odkrywając prawdziwą tożsamość swej nowej towarzyszki. Słysząc ponaglenia Ysery, Thrall i Snowsong bezzwłocznie ruszyli, by odszukać obozowisko i mu pomóc. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że jest ono zamieszkane w większości przez elfickich strażników i wszyscy byli początkowo nastawieni nieufnie wobec siebie. Thrallowi udało się porozumieć z żywiołakiem (który był podobnej natury jak te, które zaatakowały Orgrimmar przed Kataklizmem) i przekonał go do odejścia. Reputacja Thralla wśród kaldorei wzrosła ogromnie, a były wódz wojenny spędził wieczór na piciu i jedzeniu z elfami, jak ze starymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy wykonał tę niewielką misję, podszedł doń elf imieniem Desharin i skłonił, by Thrall udał się z nim do lasu. Po rozmowie z uwolnionymi starożytnymi, Desharin ujawnił się jako zielony smok, informując szamana, że Ysera ma dla niego znacznie ważniejsze zadanie, które musi wykonać samotnie. Desharin zabrał Thralla do Jaskiń Czasu, gdzie brązowe smoki udzieliły mu wstępu na prośbę samej Ysery. Tam obaj zostali zaatakowani przez tajemniczego człowieka w dziwnie znajomej zbroi. Smok został zabity znienacka, a Thrall rzucił się na wroga. Obcy był w stanie przewidzieć każdy ruch orka i zadawać dotkliwe ciosy, wiedząc, gdzie ten się odsłoni. W pewnym momencie do walki włączyły się brązowe smoki, polecając szamanowi ucieczkę przez portale czasu. Odchodząc Thrall nie mógł nie wyczuć znajomej postaci wokół swego wroga. Przekroczywszy portal, Thrall znalazł się w czasach końca Drugiej Wojny. Mimo licznych możliwości do dyspozycji - na przykład spotkania Doomhammera - pozostawał czujny, by nie zmienić biegu wydarzeń. Orczy patrol przebywający nieopodal błędnie wziął go za czarnoksiężnika i zabrał do swojego warownego obozu. Ku kompletnemu zaskoczeniu, Thrall spotkał nie tylko Doomhammera, lecz również rodziców, Durotana i Drakę. Mimo że starał się nie ściągnąć na siebie ich uwagi, podeszła do niego matka (z malutkim Thrallem na ręku) i po dziwnej i krępującej rozmowie poprosiła, by pomógł drużynie patrolowej przeprowadzić ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Była to żadna inna drużyna, jak ta, która zdradzi jego rodziców z rozkazu Gul'dana, a Thrall został zmuszony patrzeć, jak giną jego rodzice. Gdy rzeź dobiegła końca, szaman gorzko zapłakał nad koniecznością oglądania tych okropności, byle tylko zachować bieg wydarzeń. Zdruzgotany Thrall podszedł do ciała ojca. Przysiągł umierającemu Durotanowi, że jego dziecko przeżyje, lud zostanie wyzwolony, a orkowie znajdą własny dom. Stary ork umarł uspokojony tymi wieściami. W tym czasie ponownie pojawił się morderca Desharina i znów zaatakował Thralla. Powiedział, że jego zadaniem jest doprowadzenie do śmierci Thralla i że znacznie łatwiej będzie dokonać morderstwa na dziecku, niż na dorosłym. Gdy Blackmoore podszedł do niemowlaka, jak to miało miejsce w prawdziwej historii, Thrall złapał wroga i cisnął go do pobliskiej rzeki. Obaj przez chwilę walczyli, jednak zobaczywszy dziwny blask brązowych łusek szaman został przeniesiony w inny punkt historii, a napastnik znów zniknął. Thrall stanął twarzą w twarz z nieco starszą Tarethą, nieco odmienną od tej, którą pamiętał. Gdy przekonała się, że ork jest tym, za kogo się podaje (i okazaniu identycznego naszyjnika), dziewczyna przekazała mu ponure wieści - w tej wersji wydarzeń Thrall zginął jako dziecko. Blackmoore, pozbawiony swego przyszłego wielokrotnie nagradzanego gladiatora, dokonał niespodziewanego: zamiast głębszej depresji i alkoholizmu, otrzeźwiał; sformował armię najemników, których sam wytrenował. Zyskując znaczne wsparcie Aedelas Blackmoore poprowadził armię na Hordę Orgrima Doomhammera i zabił wodza wojennego w pojedynku. Zamiast niszczyć orków, wszedł z nimi w pakt - po dołączeniu do jego armii wspólnie pokonali Sojusz. Blackmoore zabił króla Terenasa, zamordował Uthera Światłodzierżcę i Anduina Lothara; zagarnął królestwo Lordaeron i zdetronizował dynastię Menethilów. Szaman nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy, szczególnie w to, że żałosny, pijany Blackmoore pokonał potężnego Doomhammera w prawdziwym pojedynku. Razem z Tarethą udał się do Dalaranu, gdzie stanął przed obliczem Krasusa. Przekazał mu żołądź starożytnego, a Krassus obiecał pomóc w przełamaniu tej fałszywej wersji wydarzeń. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że nie tylko "historia" jest tu fałszywą, lecz sam "czas" jest iluzją. Zrozumienie tego faktu zniszczyło ścieżkę czasu, a Thrall wreszcie odnalazł Aspekt Czasu. Nozdormu zaczął składać w całość pojedyncze fragmenty z alternatywnej i prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń. Ku wielkiemu wstrząsowie Thralla - i patrzących na działania swego mistrza brązowych smoków - Nozdormu wytłumaczył, że jego ucieczka ze świata miała na celu znalezienie przyczyny strasznego wydarzenia, które ma mieć miejsce w przyszłości i jego zapobieżeniu. By tego dokonać, Nozdormu stworzył stado smoków Nieskończoności. Przyznał również, że był odpowiedzialny za wysłanie za Thrallem skrytobójcy. W tym momencie szaman odkrył prawdziwą tożsamość tajemniczego napastnika - zaginionego Blackmoore'a z fałszywej czasoprzestrzeni. Mimo naglących spraw, Nozdormu podziękował Thrallowi za danie mu jasności widzenia i wyznaczył mu kolejne zadanie - ork musi odnaleźć i pokrzepić Alexstraszę, opłakującą śmierć Korialstrasza, oraz przekonać niebieskie smoki, by odsunęły na bok animozje i połączyły się z innymi smokami przed nadchodzącą ciemnością. Thrall oraz Tick wyruszyli na poszukiwanie zrozpaczonej Pani Życia, którą znaleźli na jałowym Pustkowiu. Mimo że początkowo Alexstrasza nie chciała ich widzieć, Thrall łatwo się nie poddał. Następnie wyruszył do Ogniwa i po bardzo chłodnym powitaniu uzyskał audiencję u Arygosa i Kalecgosa. Kalecgos starał się, by ork poczuł się komfortowo, wyczarowując scenerię podobną do jego domu, jednak Arygos był znacznie bardziej negatywnie nastawiony do gościa, sugerując nawet jego śmierć. Thrall odkrył, że niebieskie stado jest w trakcie wyborów następnego Aspektu, a wśród najbardziej prawdopodobnych kandydatów są dziki syn Malygosa, Arygos oraz nie kto inny, jak Kalecgos. Krótko potem nastąpił czas zwany "Objęciem", kiedy dwa księżyce Azeroth ustawiły się tak, jakby matka obejmowała dziecko. To zjawisko zwiastowało święty czas dla niebieskich smoków i był najlepszym momentem na nasycenie nowego Aspektu stada. Ku ogromnej radości Thralla i zdziwieniu Kalecgosa, to właśnie ten smok został wybrany na nowy Aspekt. Całe stado wyraziło zadowolenie z tej decyzji i z zainteresowaniem obserwowało nasycenie go mocą. Wściekły Arygos wyzwał swych braci od głupców i opuścił Coldarrę. Uroczystość z okazji wybrania nowego przywódcy stada przerwało pojawienie smoków zmierzchu. Thrall wskoczył na grzbiet Kaleca i razem z nim stawił znaczny opór napastnikom. Po pokonaniu licznych wrogów niebieskie smoki rzuciły się w pogoń za niedobitkami. Przybyły do Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, odkrywając prawie gotowego Chromatusa. Mimo tego nie zaprzestawały walki, stawiając opór smokom zmierzchu. Chromatus, wreszcie ożywiony krwią poległego Arygosa, włączył się do bitwy, siejąc chaos w szeregach niebieskich. Thrall spadł z grzbiety Kaleca, lecz upadł na miękki śnieg. Gdy wzywał żywioły na pomoc, doświadczył dziwnej wizji, przedstawiającej ostatnie chwile Korialstrasza, po czym zdecydował się poinformować Panią Życia o prawdziwych okolicznościach jego zgonu. W tym samym momencie został brutalnie zaatakowany przez Blackmoora. Jednak ork, uzbrojony w Młot Zguby oraz potęgę żywiołów, rozbroił przeciwnika. Blackmoore został porwany przez potężne tornado i następnie ciśnięty do stóp dawnego niewolnika. Gdy Thrall szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, wróg zaczął błagać o litość. Mimo że nie chciał tego czynić, nie okazał łaski. Miażdżąc napastnika za pomocą Młota Zguby ostatecznie pokonał cień go spowijający. W tym samym czasie niebieskie smoki zostały rozbite przez potężnego Chromatusa. Kaleca i Thralla uratował jeden z młodych smoków, chociaż ciężar przywództwa zaczął przerastać nowy Aspekt Magii. Szaman pokrzepił na duchu Kalecgosa i wyruszył znów na Pustkowie. Odnalazł Alexstraszę w jeszcze gorszym stanie, niż ją zostawił. W absolutnej ciszy podzielił się z nią wizją, której doświadczył, przedstawiającej heroiczne poświęcenie Krasusa, by ochronić niewyklute jaja ze Świątyni przed narodzinami chromatycznych smoków. Pokrzepiona Pani Życia wyruszyła do Ogniwa, by połączyć siły z Aspektem Magii. Niedługo potem czerwone, niebieskie i zielone stado połączyły się ze swymi Aspektami. Zjednoczywszy siły ruszyły do walki z morderczym Chromatusem i jego pomiotem. W trakcie zaciekłej bitwy Chromatus osiągnął apogeum swojej mocy i ptrzytłoczył trójkę potężnych Aspektów. Od klęski uchroniło ich pojawienie Nozdormu oraz jego stada, a Aspekt Czasu wyjaśnił, że pokonać wrogów mogą jedynie pracując razem w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, by pokonać kreaturę, która ucieleśnia wszystkie ich cechy i moce. Chromatus posiadał głowę każdego koloru, więc pod nieobecność czarnego stada nie mógł zostać pokonany. Thrall jako szaman zgodził się odegrać rolę Aspektu Ziemi. Smoki w swych człekokształtnych formach połączyły się z orkiem, by zyskać pełną jedność; chociaż nie było łatwo, Thrall odegrał swoją rolę zastępcy Nelthariona. Wiedząc, że nigdy nie zostanie Aspektem, czuł radość mogąc wesprzeć swych sojuszników w potrzebie. Czwórka Aspektów cisnęła cały wachlarz potężnych umiejętności w oszołomionego Chromatusa, który nie mógł sobie poradzić z dostępnymi im nowymi mocami. Chromatyczny smok został strącony z nieboskłonu. Jego ciało uwięziły niebieskie smoki w specjalnie skonstruowanym magicznym więzieniu, gdyż było ono zbyt potężne, by można je było ostatecznie zniszczyć. Później Aspekty i Thrall spotkali się na szczycie Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, gdzie Nozdormu zdradził im intrygę Starych Bóstw mającą na celu zniszczenie smoczych stad. Nadchodziła Godzina Zmierzchu, a dzięki pomocy szamana smocze stada były gotowe, by stawić jej czoła. Thrall otrzymał podziękowania i po łusce od każdego z Aspektów, dla siebie prosząc tylko o umożliwienie powrotu do Maelstromu. Tick zabrał go do Aggry, gdzie oboje przezwyciężyli dzielące ich animozje. Thrall pogodził się z tym, że bycie niewolnikiem odcisnęło się piętnem na całym jego życiu, jednak zdecydował się zakończyć ten etap. Wiedząc, że na horyzoncie majaczą już trudniejsze próby, Thrall odrzucił swoje imię, nazywając siebie "Go'elem". 'Gniew Ognistych Ziem' Przebywając w Maelstromie, Thrall pogrążał się w smutku próbując porozumieć się z żywiołami. Widząc, jak świat ucierpiał, gdy żywioły pozostawały głuche na jego wołania, Thrall powiedział Aggrze, że musi pracować bez limitów, by wykonać swoje zadanie. Jakby słysząc jego modły - żywioły wreszcie przemówiły w osobie samego Pana Ognia Ragnarosa. Zesłał on na Thralla wizję Ziem Ognia, zapewniając, że płomienie obejmą drzewo świata, pokazując jego ufortyfikowany Orgrimmar zmyty falą ognia, gdy wreszcie nadejdzie Godzina Zmierzchu. Przerażony Thrall upadł na ziemię, a śmiejący się Ragnaros zniknął. Wtedy Thrall zdecydował się podjąć z Aggrą podróż na Górę Hyjal. Gdy druidzi i ich sojusznicy odparli inwazję na Hyjal ze strony Młota Zmierzchu i sił Ragnarosa, na świętej górze zagościł spokój. Na spalonych stokach budziło się nowe zycie, a członkowie Ziemnego Kręgu i Kręgu Cenariońskiego debatowali z dumnymi Smoczymi Aspektami u korzeni Nordrassilu. Wśród zebranych był legendarny archidruid Malfurion Stormrage, były wódz wojenny Hordy i spełniony szaman Thrall oraz jego towarzyszka Aggra. Razem mieli zamiar połączyć swe siły, by odświeżyć Drzewo Świata dla dobra Azeroth. Jednak ceremonia zakończyła się tragedią. Szczegóły nie są znane, jednak plotka głosi że niewiarygodnie potężny agent Młota Zmierzchu, którego tożsamość nie jest znana, przerwał ceremonię i powalił Thralla za pomocą mrocznej magii... ciskając jego ducha do czterech domen Planu Żywiołów. Jeśli pogłoski okażą się prawdziwe, Ziemny Krąg - i razem z nim całe Azeroth - straci jednego z największych bohaterów. Gdy Aspekty uznały, że szaman może być sstracony na zawsze, Aggra wierzyła, że można go ocalić i wezwała na pomoc herosów zarówno Hordy, jak i Przymierza na podróż przez Podniebny Mur, Abisalną Paszczę, Deepholm i Ziemie Ognia, by uratować jej ukochanego od wiecznej udręki. Dzięki pomocy bohaterów udało się przywrócić ducha Thralla do świata i pokonać jego wątpliwości, niechęci, pragnienia oraz gniew, zanim został on na zawsze związany przez żywioły. Okazało się, że napastnikiem, który zaatakował Thralla, był nie kto inny, jak były archidruid Darnassus, Fandral Staghelm, który sprzymierzył się z Ragnarosem i Deathwingiem. Podkreślając, że osoba znana jako "Wieszcz Zmierzchu" uważał Thralla za ostatnią przeszkodę, Fandral ruszył go zlikwidować - nie za pomocą morderstwa, lecz obracając silną więź z żywiołami przeiw niemu, rozrywając jego esencję pomiędzy domeny żywiołów. Aggra nie zgodziła się poddać i podjęła misję, by w całości przywrócić esencję ukochanego. Jego brak wiary w siebie ucieleśnił się w planie wiatru, gdzie Thrall wyrażał żal z powodu ogłoszenia Garrosha Wodzem Wojennym, który doprowadzi Hordę do klęski. Wspomniał też, że zawiódł Hordę oraz Ziemny Krąg oraz że jest niegodny miłości Aggry. Jęczał, że wierzy, iż jego własne słabości doprowadziły Azeroth na skraj upadku. W planie wody ujawniły się thrallowe pragnienia, gdzie odkłada broń na bok i jedna się z Varianem. Widać również, jak odrzuca ciężar przywództwa i zakłada z Aggrą rodzinę. Cierpliwość Thralla ujawniła się w planie ziemi, gdzie został zamieniony w kamień symbolizujący jego cierpliwość i niezłomność. Z kolei jego surowe, nieskrępowane emocje emanowały w planie ognia, gdzie Thrall ponownie oglądał swoją nienawiść wobec Gul'dana za zabójstwo rodziców na jego oczach; do Variana za wypowiedzenie wojny Hordzie; do Blackmoore'a za akt zniewolenia; a nawet do Garrosha za jego rolę w śmierci Cairne'a. Ostatecznie udało się przywrócić esencję Thralla. Stanął obok Aggry jako Go'el, syn Durotana, by stać się jej partnerem życiowym. Gdy jego niezłomność znów rozkwitła, Thrall pokonał własne słabości, zniszczył krępujące go kajdany i stał się tym, kim był wcześniej, a nawet kimś więcej. Thrall i Aggra powrócili pod Drzewo Świata, gdzie szaman publicznie wyznał swoją miłość i pojął Aggrę za żonę. 'Charge of the Aspects' Gdy Thrall i Aspekty, w tym nowowybrany Kalecgos, debatowali nad sposobami pokonania Deathwinga, duch szamana przemówił do ziemi i przyjął ziemną formę. To wtedy napotkał Deathwinga, który użył mocy Starych Bóstw, by uwięzić jego duszę. Zepsuty Aspekt drwił z Thralla, wierząc, że Aspekty pragną zastąpić jego jako Strażnika Ziemi za pomocą śmiertelnego szamana i twierdząc, że "Dar", który otrzymał od Tytanów - nakaz obrony Azeroth, był w rzeczywistości klątwą, zmuszającą go do wiecznej służby. By to zademonstrować, pozwolił Thrallowi doświadczyć, jak to jest mieć ciężar całego świata spoczywający na ramionach. Twierdził, że to, czego chcą Aspekty, to "przekląć cały jego żywot nieskończoną udręką". Następnie Deathwing wyprowadził serię szybkich ataków na ziemną formę Thralla; jako że szaman połączył się z Azeroth, a Azeroth połączyło się z nim, jego "rany" materializowały się w fizycznym świecie w postaci trzęsień ziemi. Wreszcie Aspekty wezwały Ziemny Krąg i Krąg Cenarioński, by przełamały władzę Deathwinga i sprowadziły Thralla z powrotem. Aspekty zdecydowały, że aby pokonać Deathwinga, muszą zdobyć Duszę Smoka w swej "najczystszej formie" - okresie krótko po stworzeniu podczas Wojny Starożytnych tysiąclecia temu. Jako że Dusza była zaczarowana potężnym zaklęciem uniemożliwiającym użycie jej przez jakiegokolwiek smoka, Aspekty wezwały Thralla, by ten został powiernikiem Duszy Demona w walce przeciw Deathwingowi. 'Godzina Zmierzchu' Gdy Góra Hyjal została ocalona, a Pan Ognia ocalony, Thrall otrzymał zadanie jeszcze raz zastąpić szalonego strażnika ziemi. By tego dokonać, obrońcy Azeroth pozyskali sławną Duszę Smoka ze zwrotnego punktu w historii świata. Herosom udało się nie tylko przejąć artefakt, ale i odwrócić straszną wizję przyszłości, uplecioną przez zepsuty aspekt czasu, Murozonda. Duszę Smoka dostarczono Thrallowi, który wyruszył do Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, by pokonać Nelthariona na dobre. Przebijając się przez pokryte śniegiem, spaczone przez Stare Bóstwa Smocze Cmentarzysko Thrall zmierzył się z potężnym ascendentem lodu imieniem Arcurion i zdradziecką zabójczynią na zlecenie Asirą Dawnslayer. Odniósłszy zwycięstwo Thrall uleczył smoka, którego próbowała zabić i na jego grzbiecie ruszył do wewnętrznego sanktuarium świątyni. Gdy przybyli herosi, by połączyć siły z Go'elem, pojawił się Wieszcz Zmierzchu (dawny Arcybiskup Benedictus), który zaatakował szamana w desperackiej próbie zabrania Duszy Smoka. Podobnie jak wcześniej Asira, Benedictus padł pod potęgą Thralla, a syn Durotana ruszył, by poczynić ostatnie przygotowania przed ostatnią bitwą. 'Upadek Niszczyciela' Mając Duszę Smoka, Thrall i smocze Aspekty Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu i Kalecgos szykowali się do bitwy z Deathwingiem, podczas gdy połączone siły smoczych stad i grupa śmiertelnych herosów odpierali ataki sił Zmierzchu. Na szczycie Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, chwilę po pokonaniu smoka zmierzchu Ultraxiona Thrall wyzwolił moc Duszy prosto w Deathwinga, uszkadzając jego pancerz i zmuszając Aspekt Śmierci do ucieczki. Ścigając czarnego behemota na pokładzie powietrznego statku Przymierza, poszukiwacze przygód przedostali się na grzbiet Deathwinga i oderwali wzmacniające go płyty z elementium, robiąc dostatecznie dużą wyrwę w pancerzu, by Thrall mógł ponownie ugodzić smoka. Niszczyciel spadł z nieba i wpadł do wody prosto w Maelstrom. Thrall i Aspekty krótko cieszyli się zwycięstwem, gdyż Deathwing podźwignął się z Maelstromu, topiąc się od własnej niewyobrażalnej mocy. Poszukiwacze przygód, działając razem ze smokami, przeszkodzili Niszczycielowi w sprowadzeniu ostatecznego Kataklizmu, pozwalając Thrallowi na wyzwolenie trzeciego i ostatniego ataku Duszą Smoka, całkowicie unicestwiając Deathwinga. Thrall odczuł "przebudzenie" żywiołów, uradowanych z zakończenia Kataklizmu. Alexstrasza wyjaśniła, że Aspekty wyczerpały swą starożytna moc, a ich misja została zakończona. Na marginesie wspomniała, że Aggra, ku radości Thralla, spodziewa się dziecka. 'Mists of Pandaria' 'Landfall' 'Escalation' 'Oblężenie Orgrimmaru' 'War Crimes' 'Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny' Po śmierci Deathwinga Muln Earthfury zdecydował się uczynić Thralla, który najwidoczniej zdecydował się nazywać swym imieniem nadanym przez rodziców, Go'el, przywódcą Ziemnego Kręgu. Jakiś czas później Thrall spotkał się w tajemnicy z Jainą Proudmoore, by omówić ostatnie kroki Garrosha. Jaina naciskała, by szaman wrócił do Hordy i położył kres wojennym zakusom Hellscreama. Ten odparł, że znalazł nowy cel, który jest zbyt ważny, by go można porzucić. Później rozmowa zeszła na jego żonę Aggrę, Thrall powiedział, że wierzy, iż Jaina wreszcie znajdzie kogoś podobnego. Lady Proudmoore, która cierpko wspominała związki zarówno z Kael'thasem Sunstriderem, jak i Arthasem Menethilem, stwierdziła, że trafia na lepszych przyjaciół niż kochanków. Po upadku Północnej Strażnicy i Theramore, Eitrigg wysłał do Thralla gońca z wieściami. Decydując, że towarzyszący mu szamani winni również poznać wieści, Thrall poprosił kuriera, by ten wygłosił swe poselstwo publicznie. Zebrani członkowie Ziemnego Kręgu byli przerażeni, słysząc o stopionych gigantach zniewolonych podczas oblężenia Północnej Strażnicy. Ich przerażenie pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dowiedzieli się, że Theramore padło ofiarą manobomby. Thrall, tak jak wszyscy obecni, podejrzewał, że nikt, łącznie z Jainą, nie przeżył. Wydarzenia te skłoniły Wróżbitę Nobundo do poinformowania Thralla, że Ziemny Krąg zrozumie, jeśli ten zdecyduje się wrócić do Hordy, a organizacja będzie dalej samodzielnie leczyła świat. Go'el jednak wiedział, że zasklepianie ran Azeroth jest ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego, więc stwierdził, że nawet gdyby duch Jainy Proudmoore stanął przed nią wołając o pomstę, jego odpowiedź wciąż by była przecząca. Jakiś czas później Thrall i inni szamani zauważyli, że ich wysiłki przynoszą coraz słabsze rezultaty. Gdy Go'el i Aggra ruszyli porozmawiać na ten temat z Mulnem, doświadczył on wizji Orgrimmaru zatopionego przez żywiołaki wody. Przemówiły one, że nie chciały tego czynić, lecz zostały na wieczność uwięzione. Gdy spytał, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, wizja ukazała mu widok Nagiej Wyspy. Gdy widzenie minęło, Thrall poinformował członków Kręgu o tym, co zobaczył. Muln zapewnił, że wszyscy chcą pomóc, jednak Nobundo zauważył, że skoro tylko Thrall doznał widzenia, to on powinien wyruszyć. Gdy nawet Aggra to zrozumiała, Thrall wyruszył na Nagą Wyspę. 'Żelazna Fala' Kiedy Mroczny Portal zmienił kolor na czerwony, Thrall pomaga zatrzymać Żelazny marsz inwazyjny w Przeklętych Ziemiach i znajduje się w Shattered Landing wraz z resztkami obecnie zajętych Okril'lon Hold i żołnierzy Hordy. Wysłał poszukiwaczy przygód, by wyeliminowali liczby i maszyny Żelaznej Hordy, a następnie dołączyła do nich Okrilla i zaczęli pchać Żelazną Hordę i ich nowych sojuszników - ogry Dreadmaul. Ostatecznie pomaga poszukiwaczom przygód zabić jednego z przywódców tego ataku, Gar'maka Bladetwista. Wysłał raport do Wodza, gdy tam przebywał i kontynuował wysiłek wojenny. 'Warlords of Draenor' 'Legion' 'Battle for Azeroth' W 2017 roku, ogłoszono siódmy dodatek Battle for Azeroth, Blizzard pokazał obraz czterech bohaterów Azeroth i m.in był tam Thrall. Osobowość Mimo otwartej akceptacji Thralla dla gości w społeczeństwie, orkom nie udało się do końca wyplenić uprzedzeń i dawnych nienawiści wobec innych ras. Mimo to zawsze uznają jego przywództwo i będą traktowali gości dobrze, chociaż trochę oschle. Thrall przyjmuje osobiście osoby z innymi poglądami i traktuje je z należytym poważaniem, dopóki ich czyny nie zasugerują, że muszą oni być poskromieni. Nawet gdy popełniane są zbrodnie, surowość kar Thralla kończy się na wygnaniu na niemal pozbawione życia pustkowia Sawanny, gdzie żywioły decydują o tym, kto żyje, a kto umiera. Jednak gdy ktoś z mu podległych wykaże się niehonorowym i niepotrzebnym rozlewem krwi, postępowanie Thralla jest jasne: śmierć od ciosu Młota Zagłady. Dla swych przyjaciół Thrall jest ciepły i dobroduszny, hojnie dzieląc się historiami i informacjami. Okazuje wszystkim wielką gościnność, lecz oczekuje, by przybysze zrobili coś dla Orgrimmaru. Odwiedzający miasto łowcy często przynoszą mięso i skóry w zamian za schronienie od żywiołów, a odwiedzający regularnie miasto kupcy z Theramore przywożą ze sobą beczułki słonego ale i ziarno. Podczas pobytu w Orgrimmarze wszyscy goście są pod ochroną Thralla i nie będzie on tolerował żadnej nieuprzejmości i agresji wobec nich. Walka Thrall jest urodzonym przywódcą. Rzadko rusza do walki samotnie, a podczas bitwy wiele czasu poświęca kierowaniem swoich oddziałów. W pojedynku jest bardzo subtelny, łącząc wielką płynność w walce wręcz z potężnymi czarami. Orcze imię Thralla "Go'el" było imieniem nadanym przez Durotana i Drakę ich jedynemu synowi, jednak nie mogli mu go ofiarować do czasu Dnia Nazwania kończącego cykl narodzin; gdy Durotan i Draka zginęli, jego imię pozostało nieznane do czasu spotkania ze swoją babką w Garadarze ponad 20 lat później. Imię Go'el można wyprowadzić od hebrajskiego gaal, co oznacza "zbawić". Go'el to po hebrajsku znaczy dosłownie "mściciel krwi". To pasuje idealnie. Dziedzictwo Przyczółek Hordy na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia, Thrallmar został nazwany na cześć Wodza Wojennego. Jest to pierwszy przystanek Hordy do ponownej kolonizacji ich dawnej ojczyzny. Mimo że niewielu orków pamięta ich planetę przed wybuchem (na przykład Drek'Thar powiedział Rexxarowi, że walczył u boku innych Mok'Nathal w Draenorze), wszyscy orkowie będą wstrząśnięci widząc stan, w jakim pozostaje ona dziś. Zadania thumb|Model Thralla używany w animacjach Thrall zaangażowany jest w następujące zadania: * 12 Hidden Enemies * 12 Hidden Enemies * 12 Hidden Enemies (Loch) * 16 Hidden Enemies * 21 Allegiance to the Horde * 54 The Eastern Kingdoms * 60 What the Wind Carries * 60 The Champion of the Horde * 60 The Lord of Blackrock * 60 For All To See * 60 For the Horde! (Loch) * 60 The Royal Rescue (Loch) * 68 Hero of the Mag'har Na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim rozpoczyna on zadanie 68 Escape from Durnholde (Loch). Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne de:Thrall en:Thrall es:Thrall fi:Thrall fr:Thrall hu:Thrall it:Thrall nl:Thrall no:Thrall pt:Thrall pt-br:Thrall sk:Thrall Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Orgrimmar quest giver Kategoria:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Hearthstone hero Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych Kategoria:Krąg Nienawiści Kategoria:Of Blood and Honor Kategoria:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Comic Kategoria:Warcraft: Legends Kategoria:Heart of War Kategoria:Stormrage Kategoria:The Twilight of the Aspects Kategoria:Zbrodnie Wojenne Kategoria:Hour of Twilight Kategoria:Dragon Soul Kategoria:Siege of Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPC Kategoria:Battle for Mount Hyjal NPC Kategoria:Nagrand NPC Kategoria:Lost Isles NPC Kategoria:Lost Isles quest giver Kategoria:Maelstrom NPC Kategoria:Maelstrom quest giver Kategoria:Mount Hyjal NPC Kategoria:Mount Hyjal quest giver Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Assault on the Dark Portal Kategoria:Frostfire Ridge NPC